Bad Day
by Qyzzq
Summary: Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menoleh ke gerbang rumahnya. Seseorang tengah bediri di luar sana dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Tidak salah lagi suara isakan itu berasal darinya. Dari pakaian, postur tubuh juga rambut merah muda yang mencolok itu, ia tahu gadis itu adalah Sakura. Kenapa Sakura menangis di tengah hujan begini? /AU/


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

_~Selamat membaca~_

Hati-hati dengan apa yang kau bawa.

.

.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar. Gurat-gurat kelelahan nampak jelas di air mukanya. Ia bersyukur perkuliahannya baru saja berakhir. Tak perlu lagi ia mendengarkan ocehan sang dosen yang entah tadi menerangkan bab apa. Pun matahari akan siap tenggelam di langit barat beberapa puluh menit lagi, ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah bertemu dengan ranjang empuknya dan tidur sampai esok pagi.

Ia belum pernah merasa sejenuh ini sebelumnya. Lelaki bermata jelaga itu biasanya selalu bersemangat dengan segala kegiatan yang harus dijalankannya. Namun tidak untuk hari ini. Kesialan yang datang berturut-turut hari ini sukses membuatnya merasa jengah. Terlambat bangun pagi, ban mobil yang bocor, ceramah dosennya karena ia lupa membawa tugas-tugas, cukup membuat wajah tampan yang dielu-elukan banyak gadis itu terlihat lesu.

Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya setelah merapikan beberapa buku yang tadi sempat ia keluarkan dari tasnya. Berlalu begitu saja mengabaikan teman-temannya yang masih berada di kelas untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Sasuke menyusuri koridor kampusnya dengan senyum tipis yang hampir tak terlihat. Merasa sangat beruntung bahwa akhirnya ia dapat beristirahat. Ia harap tak ada kesialan lagi setelah ini.

_Pukk!_

Tepukan cukup keras di bahunya membuat ia sempat terlonjak kaget sebelum kemudian ia menemukan cengiran lebar teman perempuannya. Desahan kasar kembali terdengar dari mulut pemuda Uchiha itu. _Apa lagi sekarang?_

"Hey, Sasuke-_kun_," sapanya dengan nada ceria. "kau tidak ada acara malam nanti kan? Kita berencana akan ke rumahmu untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok ekonomi kita." gadis merah muda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam satu tarikan napas. Sasuke kembali mendesah frustasi, memijat pangkal hidungnya untuk menghilangkan pening yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Kita tidak bisa terus menundanya lagi. Jadi ku harap kau tidak keberatan kalau ki−"

"Baiklah."

"−ta ke rumahmu. Yey! Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_." pekikan senang terdengar. "Tapi aku harus pergi dulu sebentar dengan Naruto. Lagi pula kita pasti butuh cemilan untuk nanti, jadi aku sekalian membelinya. Yang lainnya juga masih ada kesibukan. Jadi sampai jumpa nanti malam, Sasuke-_kun_. Jam delapan oke? Satu setengah jam lagi. _Bye_."

_Astaga_, Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri saat dilihatnya punggu gadis itu yang semakin jauh. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu –Haruno Sakura, berbicara sepanjang itu tanpa jeda. Apakah semua gadis seperti itu? Terlalu banyak bicara, benar-benar cerewet. Kalau saja ia tak menyukai gadis merah muda itu ia pasti sudah membekapnya untuk berhenti bicara, _oops_.

Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju halaman kampus di mana mobilnya berada. Sedikit kesal karena sepertinya ide untuk bersantai sepulang kuliah ini harus tertunda. Ternyata hari yang melelahkan ini belum akan berakhir seperti yang ia perkirakan. Ini akan menjadi lebih panjang dari yang ia bayangkan. Ia tahu pasti seperti apa teman sekelompoknya yang akan datang ke rumah malam ini. yang jelas, bayangan akan rumahnya yang porak poranda bak diterpa badai sudah terbayang di depan mata.

Langit sudah berubah gelap saat Sasuke berhasil mencapai mobilnya. Ditambah awan mendung yang menggantung di atas sana membuat suasana semakin gelap. Kilatan pertir disertai suara gemuruh di atas sana memberi tanda jika hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang. Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya segera saat−

_Pukk!_

"Gah!"

−sebuah ranting jatuh di pundaknya. Terkejut, tentu saja tapi untungnya tak ada yang melihat wajah piasnya. Kesal karena hal itu, ia segera mengambil ranting yang ujungnya masih tersangkut di rambutnya. Melemparnya sembarang ke dalam mobilnya diikuti ia yang masuk ke dalam. Tak lama untuk melihat mobil hitam itu melesat meninggalkan halaman kampus.

.::.

Hujan turun dengan deras saat Sasuke sampai di rumahnya. Ia harus merelakan tubuhnya basah kuyup untuk membuka gerbang rumahnya. Ia berlari, membuka kunci gerbang lalu mendorongnya hingga terbuka lebar sekiranya mobilnya bisa masuk ke pelataran rumah. Tinggal sendiri memang kadang merepotkan. Kembali ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan segera memasukkannya ke pelataran rumah yang tak terlalu luas itu.

Hembusan napas lega keluar dari mulutnya. Setidaknya ia berhasil sampai rumah hanya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Sedikit bersantai setelah membersihkan diri sepertinya masih sempat sebelum teman-temannya datang nanti. Ia berlari menuju teras rumahnya, sedikit mengacak rambut hitamnya yang basah saat telinganya menangkap suara isakan seseorang.

Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan suara isakan itu. Berusaha membuka kunci pintu rumahnya dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar akibat kedinginan. Namun dahinya berkerut heran saat suara itu terdengar semakin jelas di telinganya. Ia segera menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan apakah ada seseorang di sekitarnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menoleh gerbang rumahnya. Seseorang tengah bediri di luar sana dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Sakura?" katanya yang tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Ia bisa langsung menebak bahwa gadis di luar gerbang rumahnya itu adalah Sakura dari pakaian, postur tubuh juga rambut merah muda yang mencolok itu. Tidak salah lagi suara isakan itu berasal darinya. Tak dihiraukan hujan yang masih setia mengguyur dan tubuh yang kembali basah, ia segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya di hadapan gadis itu. Gadis itu terlihat sangat pucat. Tangannya yang berada di lengan Sakura terasa sangat dingin. Gadis itu masih bergeming dengan sesenggukan halus yang sesekali terdengar dari mulutnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama di bawah guyuran hujan yang sepertinya semakin lebat, ia menuntun Sakura untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi. Ia ingat tadi saat bertemu Sakura di kampus, gadis itu bilang ingin pergi sebentar dengan Naruto. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia bisa sampai di sini dengan keadaan yang telihat mengenaskan. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?

.::.

Setelah membersihkan diri, mengganti pakaian basah kuyup tadi dengan yang baru, Sasuke segera menemui Sakura yang ia tinggalkan di ruang tamu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat dilihatnya gadis itu dalam keadaan yang sama seperti tadi. Masih dengan pakaian basahnya dan handuk biru yang membungkus punggungnya. Baju yang tadi ia pilihkan –yang sekiranya pantas, untuknya masih terlipat rapi di sampingnya.

"Kau bisa demam jika tak mengganti bajumu, Sakura." katanya setelah duduk di samping gadis itu. Mengambil baju cokelat panjang itu kemudian memberikannya pada Sakura. Lagi-lagi dengan sesenggukan halusnya ia menolak.

"Aku tidak memerlukannya." begitu katanya sambil menunduk. Hal itu tentu saja membuat wajah dingin Sasuke berubah masam. Kesal karena gadis ini tetap keras kepala dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apalagi mengingat waktu berharganya untuk beristirahat sejenak lagi-lagi harus terbuang karena hal tidak penting seperti ini. Benar-benar hari yang buruk.

"Apa yang Naruto lakukan padamu?" tanyanya, berharap mendapatkan jawaban atas rasa khawatir sekaligus penasaran yang sejak tadi mengusiknya. Setidaknya untuk mengobati rasa kesalnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat gadis merah muda itu menangis sejak ia mengenalnya. Pasti bocah rubah itu melakukan hal yang keterlaluan pada Sakura.

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Yang ku tahu kau pergi dengan Naruto dan malah aku menemukanmu di depan gerbang rumahku basah kuyup sambil menangis begitu." kekesalannya meningkat. Gadis ini benar-benar sedang menguji kesabarannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." lagi, jawaban tidak memuaskan yang ia dapatkan. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk meredam kekesalannya. Kemudian kembali tatapannya tertuju pada gadis itu. Iris emerald gadis itu tengah meliriknya. Terlihat sama kesalnya dengan Sasuke. Tapi lelaki emo itu sudah tak peduli lagi.

"Cepat ganti bajumu. Aku buatkan minuman hangat dulu." katanya sambil berlalu menuju ke dapur. Ia masih mencoba berbaik hati pada gadis itu. Mungkin Sakura butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Naruto itu benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran karena telah membuat Sakura seperti ini.

Ponselnya berdering saat Sasuke menuangkan air panas pada dua cangkir putih di depannya. Segera merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel hitam itu. Naruto. Begitu nama ID yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Tak berlama-lama ia segera menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"_Oi, Sasuke, sepertinya kita akan sedikit terlambat datang ke rumahmu."_ teriakan teman pirangnya di seberang sana langsung menembus gendang telinganya. Sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, ia berdecak kesal. Temannya ini memang tidak bisa bicara dengan wajar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan perkataan Naruto tadi.

"_Apa?"_ terdengar tanya yang mengisyaratkan kebingungan. _"Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Sakura-_chan_."_ lanjut Naruto. Sasuke mendengus, kalimat itu hanya terdengar seperti kebohongan di telinganya.

"Pintar sekali kau berbohong. Lalu kenapa Sakura menangis?" tanya Sasuke sambil bergeser ke pintu dapur untuk melihat Sakura di ruang tamu sana. Sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura yang juga tengah menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya... intens.

"_Kau bicara apa, sih, Sasuke? Sakura-_chan_ tidak akan menangis hanya karena kita terjebak macet di tengah hujan lebat begini." _dahi Sasuke berkerut dalam. Sedikit merasa janggal dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto tuturkan. Sementara di sebarang ruangan sana terlihat gadis merah muda itu tengah tersenyum padanya.

"_Hah, kau aneh. Ini, kau bicara saja dengan Sakura-_chan_."_

Seketika keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya. Detakan jantungnya yang tak normal bisa ia dengar. Tidak, matanya tak berkedip melihat Sakura sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum yang telah berubah menjadi seringaian. Ia mencengkeram ponselnya dengan erat saat suara itu terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_, kami berempat terjebak macet. Tidak apa-apa 'kan jika kita terlambat sebentar?"_

Tenggorokannya tercekat tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tidak, telinganya tak mungkin salah dengar. Itu suara Sakura. Berbicara di ponselnya. Tapi matanya juga tak mungkin salah. Jelas sosok merah muda itu berada di hadapannya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pening membuat ia sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Tak di hiraukannya suara Sakura di ponselnya yang kembali memanggil namanya, saat sosok di hadapannya itu mengambil seluruh atensinya.

.

.

"Aku ketahuan ya, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

_Oh, sial!_

.

.

**.:End:.**

Hallo mina~ saya orang baru di sini dan ini adalah fic pertama saya. Salam kenal dan semoga ada yang suka dengan fic ini, yah, walau abal sih hehe.

_Mind to review?:D_

19/04/2015 – 21:11


End file.
